Unraveling the Bitter Truth
by EvaLovex33
Summary: Sequel to Secret Lies Behind Pretty Faces. Everything was perfect...Until, the car crash. Miley is somehow back in coma at a hospital in Tennessee, while Nick is back in Cali. Will these lovers find there way back to eachother?Is Miley's past coming back?
1. Prologeish?

**[a/n] hey people. Yes this is the sequel to Secret Lies Behind Pretty Faces. This really isn't a chapter about the sequel more like a recap of the last story just to remind you what happened. So here it is…**

**If this was a video this chapter would've been a montage showing clips of the events that happened in Secret Lies.**

**Lets Review:**

A tragic crash leads Miley in coma for weeks. Her sister died on scene from the impact of the other car slamming into her side. Miley's family abandons her after her first week in coma. When, Miley finally comes out of coma she meets with May. May is a sweet and caring nurse that has been by Miley's side since the day she arrived at the hospital. Later on Miley slips into the hospital's cafeteria and she meets a gorgeous boy with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. This boy is none other than Nick Jones.

There friendship grew and Miley began falling for him; only to find out he wasn't going to be there to catch her. While on the rooftop of the hospital she found out that he had a girlfriend named Selena and assumed he would never see her as more than a friend. She spent her nights crying over him; a boy she just met and barely knows. She hasn't talked to him in three days; when all of sudden he came to visit her one day. Selena broke up with him and his brother had only a short time to live; he was a wreck and Miley felt guilty for being so upset that he didn't visit or call before. Her previous assumption was proved wrong when Nick said that he really liked her and may even possible love her. This was all great except for the fact that her abusive alcoholic father was going to force her to move to Tennessee.

Miley then tried to convince Nick to forget her and say there are better girl out there that truly do deserve him. He wasn't buying any of it. He knew that Miley loved him as well; so he was persistent on trying Miley to see that they do belong together. After days of crying, kissing, and somewhat arguing Miley finally gave up her stubbornness and told Nick about her dad. He was there to lend a shoulder to cry on.

May comes with a brilliant plan to stop Miley's dad from taking her. She decided to adopt Miley and become her legal guardian. This all worked out as plan. Miley and Nick were neighbors now and happy together. Nick proposed to her on the rooftop of the hospital, MIley of course said yes. Everything was perfect until the crash. While driving home a car collided into them sending them swerving off road. Miley was back in coma but this time she was at a hospital in Tennessee, her marrage proposal has been forgotten. Nick was back in California at the same hospital he proposed to Miley. The damage he faced from the car crash was more sever then Miley's.

So this is the story of what happened after that crash. Will Miley and Nick find their back into the arms of the other or will the memories they shared be forgotten.

P.S. Keep in mind that Niley had sex after the proposal and it wasn't planned.

**[a/n] The real chapters of the sequel won't be out until later since I want to take a little break from writing. Not a really long break; just maybe a week. Think you could survive; I hope so. Anyway leave me some reviews on what you think. **


	2. Concussions

**[a/n] Hey people. My birthday is in 7 days; sept.7 && school starts on the 9****th****. I had to be a geek and now I'm going to a huge school. I may be the only fanfic writer who has no honors/ap/advanced classes. Do anyone of you know how to jailbreak an iPod touch. No? Okay, well on with the story:**

_**Previously:**_ _Nick and I were driving back home all of a sudden the sounds of a car's horn were suddenly aware as I looked left I saw a car swerving towards us. I screamed at Nick to stop, but it was to late the car collided with us and all went black._

I stirred awake hoping the previous event was just a nightmare; but as I slowly opened my eyes to see blank white walls surrounding me as I was laying on an uncomfortable bed and was hooked up to an iv.

My first thoughts were racing on about Nick. He had to be alright, he can't die. I quickly sat up and clicked the nurse help button that was on the side of the bed.

A nurse rushed in and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Nick. How is he?" I frantically asked.

"Who?" she said confused.

"Nick, I was with him in the car when another car crashed into us and that's why I'm here," I asked worriedly.

"Sweetie your parents brought you in because you fell down the stairs and had a concussion," she said.

"What? The last time I was with my parents was a year ago when my dad came to California. Where's my ring," I asked when I looked down on my hand and saw my engagement ring was missing.

"Oh my, you must have had some memory loss. Dear you're in Tennessee. You didn't come in with a ring on your hand," she said sweetly.

Wait what I'm in Tennessee. My parents must be behind this. They made up the excuse of me falling down the stairs and brought me to Tennessee. Nick must be back in Cali; hopefully he remembers everything and he and May could clear everything up.

"Oh, yea I remember now. What day is where are my parents," I lied.

"It's November 15. There in the waiting room, I'll go get them," she said and left.

It only has been a week since the accident. Hopefully Nick was okay. I guess I have to act like I don't remember anything that happened in this past year until everything is cleared up and I find a way back to Nick.

My parents then walked in a fake smile plastered on their face.

"How are you honey," they said acting if they were so concerned.

"I'm fine, my head hurts a bit though," I said acting if I was so happy to see them.

"Okay, the doctor said you going to have one last check up and if they say okay we can leave to go back home," my dad said.

"Okay," I said.

After the routine check up with the doc I changed into clothes I don't remember ever buying or wearing before. My dad pulled up to this small one floor house on a ranch. This was going to be my new home until I find a way back to Nick. A single tear began sliding down my face at the thought of my fiancé Nick. Hopefully my parents have the ring and kept it somewhere in the house.

**[a/n] sorry this is really short and I didn't type a lot. I just wanted a chapter to be out already. In the next chapter I'm going to skip ahead a bit.**


	3. YES

[a/n] hey people. I'm sorry for updating so late; I been really busy. School started on the 9th and it was my birthday on the 7th. Anyway hopefully you guys waited for this chapter. Leave me some nice reviews so I can make myself update sooner. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

*1 Month Later*

I been waiting a month for Nick but there still wasn't any sign of him. I look out my window in the morning hoping to see his face on the front yard and each night wishing I'll see a car drive into the driveway and he frantically runs out. This of course hasn't happened for the last 30 days and I am no starting to worry. I ran my fingers across the engagement ring Nick gave me that I was now wearing on my neck. I looked out my window once more before I heard the footsteps of my dad as he drunkenly stumbled to his room.

The only good thing with this living arrangement with my "parents" was that my dad didn't bother coming in to my room and hitting me. They didn't even bother checking up on me; so at night right after they go to sleep me sneak out my window and go to the beach and just sit there and think. Today was obviously different since I didn't leave yet.

I was waiting for the results of a test I took early. I had to wait 10 minutes before I can get the results. I looked back at the clock next to me and saw that the time was up. I got up from my bed and made my way to my sink in the bathroom. I nervously grabbed hold on the test and began biting my lip as I looked down to see the results.

A large pink font read out YES on the screen.

I dropped the test immediately and I fell to the ground. I brought my knees up and hugged them; tears rolling down the sides of my face. This couldn't be the test obviously had to be wrong.

No.

I can't go through with this; especially at not at this house with these people. I need May and Nick, my Nick.

I began breaking down in to hysterics.

The only thought racing through my mind was to run through the beach since it was the only placed that calmed me down now that Nick wasn't here. I ran out my room, down the stairs, and out the door. I don't give a damn if they see me leave.

I raced down the streets and up the road until I hit the soft creaky sound of the boardwalk. I slowly made my way down the stairs until I felt the soft warm sand on my feet. I took of my sandals and let my feet touch the warmth of the sand and I walked towards the middle of the beach. I sat down and just stared at the soft ripples of the dark blue ocean and the canvas of the black sky dotted with silver stars and a beautiful crescent moon in the center; as the sky and the ocean connected together as if they had no beginning or end; tears started coming down the sides of my face and my mind was at a blank.

**[a/n] well that's the end of it. I was going to make it longer but I was rushing. Review pleaseee!;] & tell me what you think the test was.**


	4. Rushed Descions

**[a/n] holaa ppl! So sorry for not updating but I was busy with school and really I have enough homework, I wasn't in the mood for writing stories. But, anyway read & review. Your reviews are the only reason I'm still typing this. Also follow me on twitter, I'm officially addicted it. **

_I raced down the streets and up the road until I hit the soft creaky sound of the boardwalk. I slowly made my way down the stairs until I felt the soft warm sand on my feet. I took of my sandals and let my feet touch the warmth of the sand and I walked towards the middle of the beach. I sat down and just stared at the soft ripples of the dark blue ocean and the canvas of the black sky dotted with silver stars and a beautiful crescent moon in the center; as the sky and the ocean connected together as if they had no beginning or end; tears started coming down the sides of my face and my mind was at a blank. _

My mind was flooded with thoughts of Nick; which only caused me to be soaked with more tears then before.

Why did I have to pregnant now of all times? I can't live in that house with those people with this pregnancy. They'll force me to get an abortion. I can't no I wont kill mine and Nick's, our, baby. Nick's baby is inside me right now, I can already imagine the curly brown hair and my blue eyes…

As I sat there crying I didn't notice the soft foot steps approaching me until I felt a tap on my shoulder. With some false hope I thought it was Nick and I eagerly looked up to only be greeted by a shaggy brown hair boy. I gave him a puzzled look.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing crying," he said with curiosity and maybe a hint of concern.

"Why the fuck do you care," I replied harshly as I turned to the other side hoping he'd pick up the hint and leave me alone.

Of course that didn't work since he walked around and said, "Because I can't stand the thought of seeing anyone cry."

I stared at him and contemplated if I should or shouldn't tell him and then I was like fuck it, like it made a differenced in my life if he knew or not. So I began with my story from the very beginning from the car crash with Brandy to now.

"So wait your pregnant with your fiancé's baby, but you been kidnapped by your parent and brought here," he said.

I just nodded yes and went back to playing with the sand at my ground.

"You know Miley I have a car and if you wanted to I can drive you to California?" he said.

I jumped up to my feet and hugged him and said, "Oliver you're the amazing guy I ever met."

And that's how I'm in the car driving to California with a guy I just met an hour ago, and I couldn't care less. I'm finally going to see Nick again. I kissed the ring Nick gave me and looked out the window with a goody grin on my face.

**[A/n]Well that's the end of this chapter. I skipped through a lot of stuff so that's why its so short. Anyway please review! Also I put up chapter 3 for Broken Promises, so read and review that as well. Well, thanks and goodbye loves.**


End file.
